Mystical's Dare Show
by Hazelfeather of ThunderClan
Summary: Remember all those dare shows on Fanfiction before? Well, here's my own, hosted by Mystical, crazy and amazing! Send dares to everyone's favorite Ninja! Rated T...just in case the dares get...out of hand.
1. Episode 1: Meet Mystical

**A/N: I decided to write this fic after seeing that many dare shows are discontinued, or break the Fanfiction rules. I love these shows, if you like this, make sure to send in dares! -Hazelfeather**

 **Episode 1: Meet Mystical**

A girl, tall with purple eyes, purple clothes, and oddly enough, purple hair, walks onto a stage with marble flooring. "Hey! My name's Mystical!" she says. Mystical sighs, then laughs. "This is gonna be great." she mutters, half to herself. Turning towards the camera, she says "Anyway, this is a dare show. I will fulfil dares that you give to...wait..." Mystical snaps her fingers, and with a _poof_ of purple smoke, everyone's favourite torture dummies ninja appear, coughing. "Yup! These guys!" Mystical announces. "Huh? Where are we?" asks Cole. Zane looks calm. "My GPS says that we are in Antarctica." Lloyd tries to seem like a dignified team leader and orders "Battle positions!" Nya coughs. "Lloyd. We don't have weapons. " Lloyd looks embarrassed. "Oh..." Zane speaks again. "There are penguins in Antarctica." Lloyd shrieks, shriller than even Jay Nya. "PENGUINS! I WANNA SEE THEM!"

Mystical sighs. "Well, do you want to know what you are doing here?" The ninja turn towards her and nod quickly. Mystical grins. "I'm Mystical. This is my dare show. I will fulfil dares for you guys." Jay looks scared. "Us?" Mystical's grin is even wider. "Yup." Jay whimpers. "Oh crap." Mystical pivots to the camera. "Anyway, if there are no dares, I will just get them from my pet duck, Pato. See ya!"

 **A/N: The start of a beautiful story. Please PM if you have suggestions. My dares will mostly come from myself or my sister to break as few rules as possible. I am relatively sure that review requests are banned, if I misunderstood this, please let me know. I am hoping that this doesn't break rules so I can continue. If this gets popular, I'll introduce a co-host! (Also, sorry, no OCs accepted)**


	2. Episode 2: Zane becomes stupid(er?)

**A/N: Oh my gosh! This actually got reviewed! Yay! Thanks to Guest for giving me a dare! i hope i don't get in trouble for accepting dares...**

Mystical strolls to the middle of the stage. "Hello, and welcome back to Mystical's Dare Show! Today, we have some dares for our dear ninja!" She snaps her fingers and the ninja appear again. Cole is eating cake. "Guys, this cake is-" He stops to eat more. "Good!" Mystical rolls her eyes. "Cake lover. Anyway, I have received a dare!" All the ninja look extremely scared. Jay whimpers "Oh crap." Mystical says "Kai, **Guest** has dared you to kiss Nya on the lips." The other ninja gasp, and Nya looks like she is going to puke. Kai asks nervously "Not romantically, right? Right?" Mystical confirms what he said. "Nope. Just kissing your, hot according to Jay, sister." Mystical pushes them together. "Go on..." Kai and Nya tentatively push their lips together.

Jay is on the verge of tears."Imagine if that was me and Nya..." Lloyd whispers "Ewww...that's disgusting..." Mystical laughs. "Lloyd, seriously, you're like what, 16? You find this gross?" Lloyd nods. "They said kissing was gross in Inside Out. And all the TV shows I watch!" Mystical face-palms. "He probably watches stuff like Peppa Pig. Well, let us continue. So there is a new dare, this time from the author, **Hazelfeather of ThunderClan.** She wants Zane to be stupid for 4 episodes." Zane gasps. "But I am a robot. Doing so will override my programming!" Mystical smiles evilly. "Egg-xactly." With a snap of her fingers, Zane becomes stupid.

Zane begins running into the wall. "Sorry Grandma!" he says, while hitting his face. The other ninja can't seem to decide if it's funny or sad. Mystical giggles. "Hehe, remember to send in dares! Mystical out!" The camera switches off.

 **A/N** : As Mystical said, I need dares! I ran out of ideas for this chapter...


End file.
